


Il ne comprendrait pas

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Gen, aromantic natasha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde croit comprendre Natasha, ce qu'elle vit et ce qu'elle ressent. Ça parait si simple après tout. Mais tout le monde a tort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ne comprendrait pas

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 6 : un personnage féminin que vous voyez aromantique. Donc Natasha Romanoff.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

"L'amour c'est pour les enfants, j'ai une dette envers lui."

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki comprenne sa relation avec Clint. D'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire la discussion, juste pour récupérer des informations, et parce que ça ne les regardait qu'eux deux.

Oui, elle était prête à tuer pour Clint, et donnerait sans doute sa vie pour lui dans un battement de cil. Si elle n'était pas aussi entrainée à réprimer ses émotions, elle aurait sans doute tenté d'arracher la tête de Loki à la seconde où elle avait appris ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais non, l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A, celui auquel on devait aspirer, ce n'était pas ça. Clint, c'était peut-être une des seules personnes qu'elle pouvait appeler un ami, un vrai ami, et oui ils avaient couché ensemble, pas mal de fois d'ailleurs, mais non, l'amour n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.


End file.
